


Home for Christmas

by BeignetBenny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berwald has a gift that he's been planning to give Tino for years now. And the fact that it's Christmas, it's a perfect time. Only problem is, he's nervous. Like, starring out of the window waiting for Tino to come back nervous. Lukas and Matthias console him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

Tino left exactly 12 hours, 24 minutes, and 10 seconds ago. Hitting the Nordic countries first then going to Eastern Europe. After that, Berwald stopped looking over the map every few seconds and began to pace the living room, his hands behind his back. Matthias and Lukas watched as he walked back and forth from the couch.

“He does this every year, Sve.” Matthias said as he put his arm around Lukas. “You’re acting like this is the first time he’s flown around the world dropping off iPads for the little boys and girls. Besides, he has helpers this year around.”

“Peter helping is not the problem.” Berwald glanced at Matthias. “And please take your feet off of the table. That’s mahogany.”

“And from Ikea. So, it’s pretty cheap already.” Lukas said as he swatted at Matthias’ legs so he would move them back onto the ground. “He’s more worried about the ring.”

Berwald felt his face heating up. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“It’s your Christmas present to him and we all know it.” Lukas said standing up and walked over to Berwald’s coat, grabbing a small black box out of the pocket. He held it up. “You’re proposing to him, aren’t you?”

“Might be.” Berwald said, snatching the box from his friend’s hand.

“It’s kind of adorable, actually.” Matthias said as he got up off of the couch, pushing his hands into his pockets as walked over to Berwald, gabbing the box. He looked over it, still not opening it to see the ring. “But, haven’t you two been married since World War Two?”

“Technically, no. Now would you please-” Berwald reached for it, but Matthias moved it just out of reach.

“Stop acting like such a child, Denmark.” Lukas said as he grabbed the small black box, which of course got an annoyed huff in response from the stoic Swede. “Where did you get it from?”

“I made it myself.” Berwald said and reached for the box again. Lukas stepped out of the way.

“Is it made out of wood, then?” He questioned as he began to open it.

Right before Lukas could see what was inside, Berwald managed to snatch it away. “No, it’s not. I do know how to work with metals, too.”

“We talking’ aluminum here or…?”

“You always underestimate me. It’s gold, actually.”

“What’s gold?” They all turned around to see Tino himself, standing in the door way.

“You’re home early…” was all that Berwald managed to say, which got a worried look in response from the Finnish man.

“I got a head start yesterday. People think it’s always there parents buying things for them anyway. So while you were out I just snuck them in a lot of the houses. Besides, I have people helping this year. Alfred covered the US, Peter covered most of Western Europe, I took Eastern Europe and Ivan took Asia. Why did you sound like it was bad that I was early?” Tino looked over the three of them, knowing smiles on Matthias and Lukas’ faces and a nervous on Berwald. “Did something happen while I was gone, Ber?”

“No, not at all.” Berwald said quickly. He glanced at the other two men, who understood that was their queue to leave. He took a deep breath, knowing that it was now or never. He went on one knee and looked up at Tino. "Vill du gifta dig med mig?"

Tino smiled widely, putting his hands over his heart. “kyllä”

**Author's Note:**

> Actually made this one for a friend. She doesn't have a AO3, but her tumblr user name is "Theamericanswede" if you like SuFin you should really check her out.  
> Also, this hasn't been beta'd. Just a warning


End file.
